Loki, jak ja cię nie cierpię!
by euphoria814
Summary: Mocno naciągana komedia, ale czyż wszystkie takie nie są. Polecam sprawdzić link do obrazka poniżej miniatury.


**Tytuł: Loki, jak ja cię nie cierpię!**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Avengers**  
 **Rating: +12**  
 **Pairing: Steve/Tony**  
 **Info: fluff, AU i generalnie świątecznie**

 **Prezent dla Eris z okazji wspaniałych avengersowych świąt, które nadchodzą. Aby twoja choinka była zielona jak Hulk, prezenty niespodziewane jak żarty Lokiego, Święty Mikołaj miał posturę Thora, a aniołki grację i urok osobisty Czarnej Wdowy i Hawkeye'a.**

* * *

Tony nie do końca pamiętał jak to wszystko się zaczęło. W zasadzie nic dziwnego – w ciągu całego dnia bardzo wiele się zdarzyło i cały czas był w ruchu. Najpierw ucieczka Lokiego, która skończyła się tym, że musiał własnoręcznie uruchomić silnik w tym dziwnym latającym czymś, co i tak zostało wykryte i zlokalizowane przez sługusów boga. Potem związana z tym wszystkim śmierć Coulsona, która naprawdę była niepotrzebna (niech cię, Loki!). Podział drużyny, a na koniec bitwa na ulicach Manhattanu.

Oczywiście szlag go trafił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Loki – cholerna diwa – oczywiście do otwierania kosmicznych międzygalaktycznych portali musiał wybrać akurat jego budynek (ekologiczny! świeżo unowocześniony! wciąż błyszczący!). Wieża ucierpiała, Loki ucierpiał, kosmici zostali pokonani, a on jakimś cudem zorientował się, że całuje Kapitana Amerykę.

Co prawda cały dzień na siebie wpadali (naprawdę to nie była jego wina, że chłopak był taki tkliwy na punkcie swojego wdzianka); laboratorium Bannera, potem nieszczęsny silnik, a na koniec ulice Manhattanu, ale…

Nie, to w zasadzie w takim razie było całkiem logiczne – pomyślał Tony i przyciągnął Steve'a mocniej.

Był pewien, że Natasza właśnie wkłada sobie palec do gardła udając, że ją mdli, ale nic go w tej chwili nie obchodziło.

ooo

I w zasadzie wszystko szło dobrze (Avengersi wprowadzili się na środkowe piętro Wieży, dzięki czemu Tony mógł oszczędzić na ochronie. Przecież nikt nie byłby tak głupi, żeby zaatakować budynek z bandą nieokrzesanych, nie do końca przewidywalnych superbohaterów.) aż przestało.

Początkowo sądził, że to kwestia świątecznej depresji. Steve w końcu przebywał w lodzie prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, co wcale nie pomogło w utrzymywaniu kontaktu z krewnymi. Tony miał podobnie. Znaczy był dupkiem i każda z jego ciotek (byłych dziewczyn także) chciałaby, żeby spędził w lodzie ponad osiemdziesiąt lat swojego życia. Postanowił zatem urządzić Wigilię w Wieży zapraszając przyjaciół, współpracowników oraz jak okazało się wrogów, bo Thor uparł się, że zabierze Lokiego na wyższe piętro, żeby udowodnić mu, że ludzie wcale nie są tacy źli. Bóg Kłamstwa przebywał tymczasowo w podziemiach Wieży, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie bardzo wiedzieli co z nim zrobić.

I faktycznie – było idealnie. Steve rozpromienił się, gdy Natasza uczyła go całkiem nowego sposobu dziergania swetrów. Banner nawet zmusił Hulka, żeby i ten założył ciemnozielone szkaradziejstwo ze Świętym Mikołajem. A Loki… Cóż… Loki w swoim swetrze wyglądał jak bezdomny i chyba to skłoniło boga do rozmowy sam na sam z Kapitanem Ameryką, przez którą ten ostatni wyglądał, jakby zdechł mu kot. Co najgorsze nie chciał powiedzieć Tony'emu o co chodzi, więc koniec końców wigilia Wigilii była najcichszym z dni.

A Tony Stark nie miewa cichych dni! – zagrzmiało coś w jego głowie głosem, który przypominał do złudzenia jeden z piorunów Thora.

Prawie spadł zresztą z kanapy, na której kontemplował głównie ilość choinek w swoim ogromnym salonie, który teraz bardziej przypominał szkółkę leśną szalonych elfów. Każdy z Avengersów uparł się, że chce mieć własną. Nawet Fury ubrał swoje drzewko w bombki, które do złudzenia przypominały granaty. Tony miał nadzieję tylko, że nie są one prawdziwe, bo każdy wisiał za zawleczkę.

\- Steve – zaczął zatem, gdy Kapitan Ameryka jak od prawie doby próbował przemknąć niezauważonym.

Steve w zasadzie wystosował już nawet taką metodę wchodzenia do łóżka, że Tony nie budził się.

\- Hm? – spytał mężczyzna udając, że wcale nie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Co się stało? – Tony starał się nie brzmieć na zaniepokojonego, bo na wszelkich znanych i nieznanych bogów, zaniepokojony nie był nawet przytulając się do pocisku jądrowego.

\- Hm? – Steve wyglądał coraz bardziej niewinnie, co oznaczało tylko, że coś się dzieje.

Przeważnie Kapitan Ameryka za wszelką cenę starał mu się udowodnić, że nie jest taki święty za jakiego go uważają. Raz czy dwa zrobił mu nawet herbatę jaśminową, zamiast czereśniowej, co tylko potwierdziło zepsucie, jakiego każde dnia dokonywał Tony na Naczelnym Dżentelmenie Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Steve? – spytał Iron Man, bo nie cierpiał podchodów. – Co powiedział ci Loki?

Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Nic. Raczej pokazał.

\- Pokazał? – zaniepokoił się teraz nie na żarty Tony. On był przecież od pokazywania!

Steve tymczasem nabierał coraz bardziej zaawansowanych kolorów, które nieodłącznie kojarzyły się Tony'emu ze zbroją Iron Mana. Złote włosy Kapitana Ameryki i dodatkowo jeszcze czerwień policzków – na pewno skomentowałby to jakoś chwytliwie, gdyby nie fakt, że Steve wyglądał do tego, jakby miał się zapaść pod ziemię.

\- Steve? – spytał delikatnie.

\- Tony? – odparł Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Chłopaki? – wtrącił się Banner. – Wiecie, że tu jestem, no nie? – zaniepokoił się nie na żarty.

Tony zaklął pod nosem i skinął w stronę ich sypialni.

ooo

\- Co pokazał ci Loki? – spytał, gdy upewnił się już, że w pomieszczeniu nie znajduje się nikt prócz nich dwóch.

Steve, kompletnie go zaskakując, sięgnął po laptop.

\- Loki używa komputera? – zdziwił się Tony.

\- Klepnął w niego laską. Początkowo myślałem, że to kolejne z jego kłamstw, ale znalazłem później sam tę stronę – zaczął Steve i znowu spąsowiał.

Na ekranie bardzo szybko pojawiła się dość oszczędna w grafice strona, która jednak wypełniona była różnego rodzaju tabelkami i instrukcjami.

\- Fanfiction – przeczytał Tony.

Nie znał tego słowa, ale po tagach mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics oraz Iron Man/Captain America, zaczął podejrzewać najgorsze. I faktycznie wyrzucone przez wyszukiwarkę tysiące możliwych opowiadań wcale nie nastrajały go świątecznie.

\- I wszędzie jestem w ciąży! – jęknął Steve.

Tony nie bardzo wiedział co ma w tej sytuacji zrobić, więc kliknął na pierwsze z brzegu i zamarł, bo konstrukcja jego postaci już od pierwszych zdań była zbyt realna. I te jego teksty – jakby ktoś podsłuchiwał tuż pod drzwiami!

\- Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? – spytał Steve z taką nadzieją w głosie, że Tony odłożył na chwilę plany wyśledzenia autora. – Czy nauka aż tak bardzo poszła na przód? – zaniepokoił się mężczyzna i Tony miał ochotę go wyśmiać, bo mpreg? Poważnie?

A potem sam zamarł, bo przypomniał sobie wynalezienie nowego pierwiastka, spotkanie Thora i Lokiego, a na domiar tego najazd kosmitów na Manhattan.

\- Ja… - zająknął się, bo po raz pierwszy nie miał odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie.

Steve tymczasem spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczętami.

\- Ja… - powtórzył całkiem nieskładnie. – Loki, jak ja cię nienawidzę! – krzyknął wściekły.

Nagły wybuch wcale nie dał mu czasu na przegrupowanie posiłków, bo Steve dalej wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją. I Tony naprawdę zaczynał się denerwować, więc zrobił większy wdech i powiedział pierwsze, co mu do głowy przyszło.

\- Używamy zabezpieczeń – zapewnił Steve'a i pocałował go w czoło.

* * *

s-media-cache-ak0. pinimg 736x /b2/e5/ 99/b2e5996b3c0703443a6a96524af8087c. jpg


End file.
